Technical Field
The present invention relates to a turning control apparatus to control a hydraulic turning mechanism provided in an operating machine such as a shovel.
Description of Related Art
It is suggested in an operating machine such as a shovel in which a turning mechanism, which is provided to turn, for example, an upper-part turning body, is driven by a hydraulic actuator. A hydraulic motor is used as a hydraulic actuator to drive the turning mechanism in many cases (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 06-18469).
Usually, a turning operation lever is used to turn a turning body by driving a turning mechanism. When an operator tilts a turning operation lever, which is provided in a driver's seat, in a turning direction, hydraulic pressure is supplied to a turning hydraulic motor, which results in driving the turning mechanism. When the operator returns the turning operation lever to a neutral position, the supply of hydraulic pressure to the turning hydraulic motor is stopped. Thereby, braking is applied by the turning hydraulic motor and the turning motion by the turning mechanism is decelerated.